Strong
by dheeviefornaruto19
Summary: Menjadi kuat merupakan hal yang harus dilakukan Hinata, apalagi jika ia bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Setelah enam tahun berpisah, seharusnya ia bisa lebih lama bersama dengan Naruto. Tapi bagaimana jika Tuhan berkehendak lain dan Dia memutuskan kalau Hinata telah berada di penghujung hidupnya? Special for HTNH/NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year 2013


_**Hujan turun lagi**_

_**Pertama rintik-rintik kecil**_

_**Kemudian melebat**_

_**P**__**ersis **__**lelehan air mata ini**_

_**Awalnya pelan kemudian menjadi deras**_

_**Mengalir tanpa permisi**_

_**Me**__**ndatangkan kesedihan memilukan**_

_**Sekaligus menyayat hati**_

_**Air mataku ini sudah habis**_

_**Hanya untuk menangisimu yang tidak pernah datang**_

_**Tapi**__**-**_

CEKLEK.

"Astaga, Ibu! Kau membuatku kaget!"

Diari yang sedang dipegangnya hampir terjatuh ke lantai. Baru saja gadis itu ingin menggoreskan lanjutan puisi itu ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Hinata sudah hapal kelakuan buruk ibunya itu, yakni masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Kadang-kadang privasi sang gadis dipertaruhkan di sini.

Seperti saat ini. Sedang asyik-asyiknya menulis puisi galau, malah dikejutkan ibunya sendiri.

"Hari ini dia mengirimkan bunga kesukaan Ibu," kata ibunya sembari meletakkan sebuah buket bunga di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Hinata. Aroma mawar merebak indera penciuman gadis itu. Minggu kemarin bunga lily. Dua minggu yang lalu bunga melati. Kira-kira minggu depan apa ya?

"Dia bilang dia benar-benar akan datang kali ini," lanjut ibunya. Wanita itu melepas bunga mawarnya dari plastik pembungkusnya yang cantik dan kemudian menaruhnya di vas. Setelah itu barulah menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di kursi kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur putrinya. Gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan diarinya.

Wanita itu memerhatikan wajah putrinya dengan seksama. Hinata terlihat semakin pucat dari hari ke hari. Tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus dibandingkan dulu. Bahkan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Hanya manik lavendernya yang masih memancarkan sinar. Walau sedang sakit, putrinya yang berumur 16 tahun itu masih bisa menampakkan wajah ceria di hadapan sang ibu.

Realita hidup memang susah ditentang sekaligus ditebak.

Ibu Hinata berjuang menahan air matanya yang lagi-lagi hendak jatuh. "Dia mengabari Ibu kemarin. Katanya hari ini dia akan segera datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemuimu," katanya dengan bibir bergetar.

Raut wajah Hinata menegang. "Ibu… tidak bilang apa-apa kan…?"

Ibu Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia. "Berarti Ibu juga harus membantuku kali ini. Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata sambil mengacungkan jempol pada ibunya. "Bantu aku agar terlihat kuat di hadapan dia, Bu…," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Aku ingin menjadi Hinata yang dulu, Hinata yang _kuat_..."

.

.

.

.

**S****TRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Strong © dheeviefornaruto19**

**My first NaruHina fic with ****tragedy**** genre**

**Sorry if not sad -****_****-**

**Aku sarankan kalian mendengar lagu-lagu berirama sedih untuk meresapi fic ini #plak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading! :)_

_._

_._

_._

Tokyo masih seindah saat ia berusia 10 tahun. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak kepergiannya enam tahun lalu.

Iris biru safirnya menyapu setiap detail pemandangan di Tokyo melalui kaca mobil yang ditumpanginya. Mendadak ia teringat masa kecilnya ketika melewati beberapa tempat bersejarah baginya. Misalnya Akademi Konoha, sekolah dasarnya dulu. Ia masih ingat masa-masa dimana ia berlarian kesana-kemari dengan lincah bersama teman-temannya. Atau ketika ia melewati Taman Sentral Tokyo, tempat saat dulu ia sering bermain ayunan atau perosotan di sana, bersama seorang anak perempuan yang manis.

"Tuan Naruto, kita sudah sampai."

Naruto-nama si pemilik iris biru safir tadi-tersentak pelan. Ia melihat dari balik kaca mobil, bangunan Tokyo Hospital yang menjulang di hadapannya.

Ibu dari salah satu teman masa kecilnya mengabarinya kemarin. Jika Naruto berencana pulang ke Tokyo, ada baiknya ia menjenguk Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang dirawat di Tokyo Hospital. Ketika Naruto menanyakan apa sakit yang diderita Hinata, ibu Hinata menjawab kalau putrinya terkena demam tinggi dan harus diopname.

Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan ragu sekaligus gelisah.

"Apa sakitnya parah?"

.

.

.

.

Walau manusia sedang berada dalam masa-masa sulit, mereka sebaiknya tetap menjalani hidup dengan bahagia, setidaknya tetap tegar dan tabah. Sebab hidup ini hanya sekali dan harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan tahu bagaimana takdir seseorang nantinya. Kecuali Dia, tentunya.

Mungkin Hinata termasuk dalam kategori manusia yang sedang berada dalam masa-masa sulit tadi. Dan masa-masa sulit itu memiliki banyak kategori. Ia masuk dalam kategori yang sangat menentukan hidup matinya seseorang, yakni _sakit_.

Hinata memperhatikan bayangannya dengan seksama di cermin. Wajahnya sudah dibedaki sempurna agar warna kulit pucatnya tertutupi. Berkat bedak itu, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya juga seakan-akan hilang. Ia juga sudah mengoleskan_ lip__-__gloss_ bening agar bibirnya yang pecah-pecah itu tidak kelihatan. Dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu, dia terlihat cantik. Tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau ia sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari sekian pasien di Tokyo Hospital yang menunggu detik-detik terakhirnya di muka bumi ini.

"Nah, sekarang rambut," ujar Hinata sambil meraih sisir di atas meja dan mulai menyisir rambutnya.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Hinata berhenti menyisir rambutnya dan memandang sisir itu. Kali ini rontoknya banyak sekali. Di lantai juga sudah banyak sekali rambutnya yang lepas. Hinata terpaku sejenak, terlalu kaget.

Biasanya hanya beberapa helai saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang banyak sekali?

"Sedang berdandan ya?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Di pintu kamarnya sudah berdiri seorang cowok bertubuh tinggi yang memakai setelan kaos dan jeans, membuatnya terlihat sangat keren. Rambutnya kuning dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, tak lupa ia memasang cengiran tengil yang membuat Hinata tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Apalagi matanya, sangat biru.

Masa sih, Naruto yang dulunya _chubby_ dan pendek itu bisa setampan ini? batin Hinata dalam hati.

Buru-buru Hinata menginjak rambutnya yang terjatuh ke lantai, menutupinya dari pandangan Naruto. Ia juga menyembunyikan sisirnya di balik punggung. Siapapun pasti kaget melihat rambut yang rontok sebanyak itu. Inilah resiko mengidap suatu penyakit.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanya Hinata sok nggak kenal, padahal dalam hati ia menjerit-jerit senang.

Naruto mengernyitkan kening. "Kau sudah lupa padaku, Hinata?"

Hinata memasang raut wajah kesal. Dia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah buket-buket bunga yang dikirimkan Naruto selama sebulan ini, semuanya bertumpuk di sudut kamarnya. Itu adalah kumpulan bunga yang tidak dijadikan karangan bunga oleh ibunya karena sudah terlalu banyak. Jadi ibunya menaruhnya di sana agar layu sendiri. Kejam memang, tapi mau ditaruh di mana lagi bunga-bunga itu?

"Kalau maksudmu orang yang mengirimkan semua itu adalah kau, aku sih ingat," ujar Hinata berpura-pura kesal. "Sedikit lagi kau mengirimkan bunga, kurasa aku akan mendirikan bank bunga di rumah sakit ini."

Naruto tergelak. "Maaf, aku hanya kangen padamu."

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tulus. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum pedih. Ya, aku juga kangen padamu…

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya agar bisa mendekati Hinata. Dipandanginya gadis itu cukup lama hingga membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"A-a-apa?"

"Hei Hinata, kau sakit apa sih sebenarnya?"

Hinata merasa tubuhnya menengang. "Hmmm… kau tahu, terlalu sibuk belajar di sekolah sampai-sampai otakku lelah dan harus diopname," dustanya.

Naruto berdecak. "Ugh, dasar. Siapa suruh kau belajar sekeras itu? Lihat aku. Nilai empat saja aku tidak mau mempedulikannya."

Giliran Hinata yang berdecak. "Aku kan bukan kamu!"

"Tapi kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, bukannya memaksakan diri untuk belajar seperti itu!"

"Su-sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ini kuat, tahu!"

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah terulur untuk menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. Hinata terkejut.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Naruro di dekat telinga Hinata.

Suaranya terdengar parau. Perlahan, Hinata merasa pundaknya basah. Ternyata Naruto terharu hingga menitikkan air mata. Enam tahun tidak bertemu dengan gadis cantik ini, sungguh berbeda rasanya ketika sudah bertemu dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya-yang entah kenapa begitu kurus.

"Baka. Aku juga merindukanmu, tahu," balas Hinata sambil ikut meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

.

Kantin rumah sakit tidak begitu ramai hari ini. Hanya ada beberapa pasien di sana, sedang makan disuapi oleh keluarga atau pengasuhnya. Para suster berlalu lalang, entah itu menemani pasien lansia yang duduk di kursi roda jalan-jalan, atau sekedar ngobrol-ngobrol antara sesama rekan kerja. Yang membuatnya sama adalah karena semuanya bernuansa putih, warna kesukaan Hinata selain ungu.

Dengan raut wajah yang dipaksakan sekuat tenaga agar terlihat bersemangat, Hinata memberitahu Naruto berbagai menu di kantin Tokyo Hospital.

"Sushi di sini mengalahkan sushi buatan ibuku yang enak itu loh! Entah kenapa aku juga lebih suka sushi di sini... Eh, jangan beritahu ibuku loh!"

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah riang gadis itu. Ia mengangguk ceria. Naruto tidak tahu kalau Hinata sedang berjuang menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan mulai mendatangi kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ekspresinya tidak berubah, ia harus tetap terlihat kuat di hadapan Naruto.

"La-lalu, nasi karinya! K-kau harus mencobanya, aku sih selalu menyantapnya setiap pagi saking lezatnya!" Hinata berpikir sejenak, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Na-naruto-kun suka ramen kan?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau masih ingat ya, Hinata."

Untung Naruto tidak menyadarinya, pikir Hinata lega. "Tentu saja! Ramen di sini enak sekali, mengalahkan ramen buatan Pak Teuchi!" ujar Hinata berseri-seri. Tuhan, kepalaku rasanya mau pecah...

"Ma-mau kupesankan? Aku yang bayar deh!"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. Hinata segera memanggil seorang pengurus kantin rumah sakit dan memesan dua porsi ramen untuk mereka.

Setelah selesai memesan, Naruto berkata pada Hinata, "Aku ke toilet dulu ya."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia terus mengawasi kepergian Naruto. Ketika punggung pemuda itu sudah menghilang di belokan koridor, Hinata langsung menjerit pelan,

"Argh..."

Hinata mencengkeram kepalanya yang berdenyut keras dengan kuat. Sakitnya bukan main! Saking sakitnya, Hinata seakan kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh berlutut ke lantai. Rasa sakit di kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi, menusuk setiap sarafnya hingga ia seperti kehilangan rasa. Air matanya mengalir sebagai wujud dari menahan rasa sakit itu. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati agar semua ini cepat berakhir, setidaknya sampai ia selesai menemani Naruto makan ramen!

Tapi otaknya berkehendak lain. Ia terus mengirimkan sinyal sakit yang amat sangat ke sekujur tubuhnya, rasanya seperti akan mati! Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang pahit dan kental mulai naik ke tenggorokannya. Cepat-cepat Hinata mengambil sapu tangan di saku piyamanya dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar, dan…

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

Matanya membelalak ketika melihat cairan merah di sapu tangannya. Tidak, jangan sekarang! pekiknya dalam hati. Aku tidak ingin Naruto melihatku seperti ini! Dengan ketakutan, Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya dan ia langsung lega ketika melihat tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya sekarat sekarang. Naruto juga belum kembali dari toilet.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk lagi di kursi. Ia segera membuang sapu tangannya yang telah ternodai oleh darahnya ke tempat sampah. Kemudian Hinata mencoba untuk duduk tenang sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Apakah ini yang namanya mukjizat? Perlahan-lahan kepalanya tidak lagi berdenyut-denyut hebat seperti tadi. Buru-buru Hinata meneguk air putih di atas meja untuk menghilangkan darah di tenggorokannya. Ia mengambil tisu dan mengelap mulutnya untuk menghilangkan bekas darah di bibirnya. Hinata juga menghapus air matanya dan bersikap seperti biasa kembali.

Tepat setelah itu, Naruto datang bersamaan dengan ramen pesanan mereka.

Hinata memaksakan senyumnya agar Naruto tidak curiga. "A-ayo makan…"

"Suaramu kenapa parau begitu?" tanya Naruto heran.

Hinata menggeleng. "Batuk biasa. Nanti juga sembuh kok."

"Jangan begitu. Batuk bisa menjadi masalah besar jika dibiarkan begitu saja," gerutu Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kan kuat, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa kau mau kusuapi seperti pasien-pasien lainnya?"

Wajah Hinata bersemu hangat. Ia melirik seorang pasien di sebelahnya yang sedang disuapi seorang pria. Mereka saling memandang penuh cinta.

"Bo-boleh… Tapi aku mau minum kuahnya dulu!"

Naruto menyendokkan kuah ramen dan meniupnya agar tidak terlalu panas. "Kalau begitu, buka mulutmu! Aaammm…" kata Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Terima kasih, Naruto. Terima kasih sudah datang, batin Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan ramen, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Mereka sudah mendapat izin dari ibu Hinata. Menurut wanita itu, jalan-jalan di taman bagus untuk kesembuhan Hinata. Selain itu Hinata juga sudah jarang menghirup udara segar karena kondisinya yang mengharuskan ia agar lebih banyak di dalam ruangan.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan saling bertaut. Kebersamaan itu membuat Hinata mampu melupakan rasa sakitnya untuk sementara.

"Ayo, kita duduk di sana," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kecil di sudut taman. Hinata mengangguk.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua mengagumi keindahan taman itu. Berbagai macam bunga dan pohon yang berwarna-warni tertata dengan rapi, membentuk sebuah pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata. Wajah pasien-pasien yang berada di taman juga terlihat cerah.

"Wah, tak terasa sudah enam tahun ya, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto sambil memandang ke depan. Dulu ia memang memanggil Hinata dengan suffix -chan, dan Hinata pernah bilang kalau ia menyukai panggilan itu.

"Begitulah. Apa kau sudah terbiasa di Taiwan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang juga memandang lurus ke depan.

Raut wajah pemuda itu menjadi mendung. "Aku sih gampang beradaptasi di sana. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan teman-temanku di sini. Aku merindukan kalian."

Hinata menjadi tersentuh mendengarnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto dan alangkah terkejutnya Hinata ketika menyadari bahwa penglihatannya memburam. Sosok Naruto seakan-akan mengabur. Menjauh. Menggelap.

Jangan sekarang… Kumohon…

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berharap pandangannya kembali normal seperti semula. Tapi hasilnya nihil, bayangan Naruto makin mengabur. Ini pasti efek dari sakit yang dialaminya barusan.

Hinata teringat perkataan dokter yang merawatnya,

_"__Jika __penyakit__mu makin parah, bisa dipastikan kau akan kehilangan penglihatanmu, Hinata. Sebab kanker otakmu ini akan mengubah sistem kerja __beberapa panca__ inderamu, termasuk indera penglihatan__ dan pendengaranmu__. Gejala kanker otak ini akan bertambah parah seiring dengan bertambah parahnya sel-sel kanker menggerogoti otak__mu__. __Suatu saat nanti kau akan kesulitan dalam melihat atau mendengar."_

Aku tidak ingin penyakit-penyakitku ini menghancurkan kebersamaan kami berdua, batin Hinata sedih. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?

Bukan hanya kanker otak. Dokter juga memvonis bahwa Hinata memiliki radang paru-paru yang parah. Dua penyakit yang sedang menggerogoti tubuh gadis itu seakan tidak mau berbaik hati untuk berhenti sejenak, mereka ganas. Mereka tidak ingin melihatku bersama dengan Naruto, batin Hinata sedih.

Sosok Naruto kadang mendekat, kadang menjauh. Suara pemuda itu juga tidak lagi jelas baginya. Apakah sudah saatnya Tuhan memanggilku? Tapi aku bahkan belum sehari bersama Naruto! jerit Hinata dalam hatinya.

Dengan gerakan lemah, Hinata meraih leher Naruto dan kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menyebabkan aliran bening membasahi kedua pipinya.

Naruto terkejut. "Ada apa, Hinata-chan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu…."

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. "A-aku tidak tahu kau kenapa, tapi tenang saja... Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

_Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_Aku tidak akan pernah..._

_Meninggalkanmu..._

Hinata tersenyum. Suara Naruto seakan menggema dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan ibu dan ayahnya dalam benaknya. Kemudian berganti menjadi Hanabi, Kak Neji, Naruto, teman-teman masa kecilnya, keluarga besar Hyuuga...

Ada yang pernah mengatakan jika seseorang akan segera menemui ajalnya, maka dia akan melihat kilasan-kilasan balik kehidupannya. Jadi... apakah ini pertanda bahwa aku akan mati? pikir Hinata sedih.

Baiklah, _aku siap_.

Lalu Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Naruto yang sedang memeluk Hinata merasakan tangan gadis itu terkulai, tidak lagi memeluk lehernya. Tubuhnya menegang. Tidak mungkin... Hinata...

Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan saat itu juga tubuh Hinata seakan sudah kehilangan raganya, terkulai begitu saja dalam dekapan Naruto. Naruto menatap wajah gadis cantik itu dan baru menyadari betapa pucatnya dia. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu menjadi dingin.

"HINATA!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Ibu Hinata menunggu dengan cemas di luar ruang operasi. Ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi dan adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi juga sudah datang ke Tokyo Hospital dan ikut menunggui Hinata. Semuanya larut dalam kesedihan mendalam. Tidak ada satupun yang berani berkata-kata.

Sudah enam jam mereka menunggu. Naruto menautkan kedua tangannya dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada Hinata. Bukannya ia hanya demam biasa? Tapi kenapa sampai harus masuk ruang operasi? Mengapa perasaannya tidak enak?

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, mengagetkan semua yang sedang menunggu. Mereka segera menghampiri dokter yang mengoperasi Hinata dengan wajah panik.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Dok?" tanya ibu Hinata yang air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Di sampingnya, Hiashi mengusap-usap pundak istrinya dengan mata memerah.

Sebelum menjawab, dokter itu menghela napas. Ekspresinya terlihat pasrah. "Kankernya sudah menyebar ke seluruh jaringan otak. Kami tidak bisa mencegah pertumbuhan sel kankernya lagi. Jika dilakukan tindakan selanjutnya, kami juga tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Hinata," jawabnya.

"Tunggu!" seru Naruto kaget. "Kan-kanker? Kanker... otak?"

"Ya, kanker otaknya sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Radang paru-parunya juga makin parah. Satu-satunya yang bisa kita harapkan adalah mukjizat dari Yang Maha Kuasa," jawab dokter itu. "Sekarang jangan ada yang menemui Hinata dulu, setidaknya sampai ia siuman. Biarkan ia beristirahat."

Belum hilang keterkejutan Naruto, dari dalam ruang operasi terlihat para suster mendorong tempat tidur Hinata untuk dibawa kembali ke kamarnya. Gadis itu sedang tertidur. Naruto merasa lidahnya kelu seketika, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika melihat tubuh ringkih Hinata. Wajahnya berubah menjadi tirus dengan warna memucat, seakan kehilangan sinarnya.

Naruto hanya bisa memandangi Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Pandangannya tidak bisa ditebak, entah itu sedih, marah, kecewa, terluka... Dan akhirnya Naruto tidak melihat Hinata lagi karena ia sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto melemas, kemudian ia ambruk ke lantai. Air mata menetes dengan cepat dari sudut matanya. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Tapi yang lebih parah adalah rasa sakit di hatinya sekarang.

"Se-sebenarnya... kau kenapa, Hinata...?"

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama rasanya Hinata memejamkan mata. Ketika ia mencoba membuka matanya, rasanya sangat berat.

Awalnya Hinata hanya melihat putih, kemudian ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya dan perlahan-lahan semua menjadi jelas.

Ini kamarnya di Tokyo Hospital, kamar tempat ia dirawat selama ini.

Hinata merasa seluruh otot dan persendiannya nyeri. Ia mencoba bangun untuk menyandarkan punggungnya. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada ibunya, suster, atau pun Naruto. Hinata mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di sini.

"Bukannya tadi aku dan Naruto ada di taman?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba pipinya menghangat kala mengingat saat-saat ia bersama dengan Naruto.

Kemudian Hinata meraih diarinya yang tergeletak manis di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia menggoreskan beberapa tulisan di sana, kebiasaan yang telah dijalaninya selama ia menderita sakit.

Setelah selesai menulis, Hinata meletakkan diarinya di atas tempat tidur dan mencoba turun dari tempat tidurnya. Langkahnya begitu berat, membuatnya harus berjalan dengan susah payah menuju pintu kamarnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia memutar pegangan pintu, dan dilihatnya Naruto sedang duduk di luar, membelakanginya. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lemah dan memanggil, "Naru-"

"Naruto."

Hinata menjadi kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara meredam ucapannya. Dilihatnya Ibu sedang menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya ibunya prihatin.

"Aku masih ingin menemani Hinata di detik-detik terakhirnya," jawab Naruto lirih.

Hinata terkejut hingga menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan satunya lagi mencengkeram pegangan pintu dengan erat dan gemetaran. Apakah… Naruto sudah tahu?

"Kau harus istirahat. Sudah dua hari kau menunggui Hinata, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Bibi, aku percaya kalau Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat," tuturnya sedih.

Hinata menggeleng. Tidak, aku ini lemah, Naruto...

"Bibi, aku ingin kembali ke rumahku sebentar," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri. "Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu untuk... perpisahan kami." Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan pergi.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis. Tidak, Naruto, jangan! Kau sungguh ingin berpisah denganku?

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, memandang diarinya. Kalau memang perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik, maka aku tidak akan sanggup untuk melepasmu, batin Hinata getir. Paling tidak... aku dulu yang harus pergi. Aku takut kalau aku menjadi lemah saat melihatmu pergi, Naruto.

Kemudian ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu di dalam diarinya.

.

.

.

.

Seperti apa pun keadaan Hinata, Naruto harus siap menerimanya. Ia sudah kembali dan di tangannya kini sudah ada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu, warna kesukaan Hinata.

Perlahan, Naruto memutar pegangan pintu kamar Hinata dengan jantung berdebar. Ketika pintu sudah terbuka sempurna, mendadak tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat ranjang Hinata kosong, tanpa penghuni. Ruangan itu sepi bagaikan tidak pernah ada yang dirawat di sana.

"Hinata?!" panggil Naruto panik. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju toilet dan mengetuk pintunya, berharap kalau Hinata ada di dalam. Tapi saat Naruto membukanya, tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana.

Naruto baru saja akan menekan tombol panggilan di atas tempat tidur Hinata ketika ia melihat sebuah diari ungu tergeletak di tengah tempat tidur. Di atasnya ada secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan: _Untuk Naruto__-kun__._

Dengan tangan gemetar, Naruto meletakkan kotak ungu yang dibawanya di atas tempat tidur. Ia membuka diari itu dan mulai membacanya…

**Senin, 3 April**

**Belakangan ini aku sering ****sakit**** kepala. Dokter bilang kalau di otakku ternyata ada kanker.****Berarti ****usiaku pasti tidak ****akan ****lama lagi. ****Untuk membuatku tetap 'hidup'****, Ayah dan Ibu menyuruhku melakukan kemoterapi rutin yang pada akhirnya hanya membuat rambutku rontok, meminum obat-obatan**** pahit**** setiap hari, dan lain-lain. Tapi dibandingkan semua itu, aku lebih mengharapkan kedatanganmu, Naruto.**

Pundak Naruto berguncang karena ia mulai menangis. Tangisannya makin keras ketika membaca seluruh kisah Hinata selama enam tahun ini, selama ia meninggalkan Hinata. Sudah berlembar-lembar diari dibacanya, dan tangisan Naruto terdengar makin memilukan.

**- ****Aku mendapat kiriman bunga matahari! Wah, cantik sekali!**** Kirim lagi dong, Naruto-kun? -**

**- ****Naruto, aku menjalani kemoterapi lagi hari ini. Doakan aku ya!**** -**

**- ****Ibu membawakan minuman kental yang pahit untukku. Aduh, mau tidak mau aku harus meminumnya, Naruto. ****-**

**- Semalam aku memimpikanmu, Naruto. Kau datang menemuiku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah -**

**- Ibu bilang hari ini kau datang, Naruto. Aku senang sekali! -**

Tubuh Naruto linglung, air matanya sudah membanjiri seluruh wajahnya. Ia mencengkeram setiap lembaran diari Hinata, meninggalkan kerutan di sana. Hatinya begitu terluka.

**To: Naruto**

**Hujan turun lagi**

**Pertama rintik-rintik kecil**

**Kemudian melebat**

**Persis lelehan air mata ini**

**Awalnya pelan kemudian menjadi deras**

**Mengalir tanpa permisi**

**Mendatangkan kesedihan memilukan**

**Sekaligus menyayat hati**

**Air mataku ini sudah habis**

**Hanya untuk menangisimu yang tidak pernah datang**

**Tapi aku akan selalu****mencintaimu, **

**Naruto****.**

Naruto tidak sanggup lagi menahan perih di hatinya. Apalagi setelah membaca lembaran terakhir diari Hinata, pemuda itu langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Hinata untuk mencari gadis itu.

**Rabu, 19 Desember**

**Naruto-kun, mungkin ketika kau membaca lembaran terakhir diariku ini, aku sedang berjalan-jalan**** di suatu tempat. ****Tenanglah, aku belum pergi menghadap-Nya. Mungkin aku sedang menikmati es krim vanilla sekarang. ****Ohya, aku ingin mengaku satu hal padamu. Sebenarnya aku hanya pura-pura kuat di hadapanmu, Naruto. Padahal aku ini hanyalah wanita yang lemah. Dan saking lemahnya, aku takut kalau aku akan menjadi rapuh jika kau meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu pergi, Naruto.**

**Tuhan sudah merencanakan semua ini, aku yakin. Enam tahun kita dipisahkan oleh-Nya, tapi kita hanya bertemu sebentar saja. Ini sungguh ironis, bukan?**

**Tapi kau j****angan khawatir, aku pasti akan kembali. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, karena aku****…**** mencintaimu.**

.

.

.

.

"Ugh..."

Hinata merasa pandangannya kembali mengabur. Cepat-cepat ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Untung Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya, sebab penglihatannya kembali jelas.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai," kata supir taksi yang mengantarnya sekarang.

Setelah membayar, Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju Tokyo Ocean, sebuah pantai eksotik yang selalu menjadi tempat impiannya sejak kecil. Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa pantainya indah jika di sore hari.

Hinata belum pernah ke sini, jadi mungkin ini merupakan kesempatan terakhirnya.

Belum jauh Hinata berjalan, Hinata melihat seorang penjual es krim. Dengan tertatih-tatih, gadis itu menghampiri si penjual.

"Tolong es krim vanilla yang besar dan banyak _blueberry_-nya," kata Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian ia sudah menikmati es krimnya, sambil menyusuri pesisir pantai yang tenang tanpa deburan ombak besar. Sore itu pantai agak sepi, yang ramai hanyalah suara sekawanan burung camar yang saling berkejar-kejaran di atas laut.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata menegang, sampai-sampai es krim yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke tanah. Kali ini rasa sakit di kepalanya datang dengan amat kejam dan sakitnya bukan main, seakan ingin menghancurkan kepalanya. Pandangannya kembali memburam dan perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata mulai merasa kalau pendengarannya telah hilang sepenuhnya. Ia merasa tuli, sebab ia tidak mendengar lagi suara angin atau riak air laut. Bahkan ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara kawanan burung camar tadi.

Tuhan telah memanggilku, batin Hinata pedih.

"Naruto, maafkanlah aku yang lemah ini... Aku sudah berusaha menjadi kuat di hadapanmu, dan kurasa aku berhasil...," bisiknya lirih sambil menatap ke arah laut di depannya.

Sebelum pandangannya mengabur untuk selamanya, Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati pantai. Mendekati laut. Mendekati samudera. Mendekati ajalnya.

Langkahnya makin masuk ke dalam laut. Perlahan-lahan air laut membasahi lututnya, kemudian naik ke pahanya, naik ke pinggang, lengan, bahu, kemudian kepalanya... Dan saat itulah Hinata kehilangan seluruh rasa di tubuhnya, karena fungsi kelima panca inderanya telah berhenti bekerja.

Ombak di laut berubah menjadi besar, seakan siap menghantam tubuh ringkih Hinata yang kini tinggal tulang berbalut kulit. Penampilannya sudah sangat jelek, dan ia tidak mau jika Naruto melihatnya seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Hinata telah menghilang ditelan derasnya ombak pantai sore itu.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Ini fic ber-genre tragedy pertama saya, dalam rangka menyambut NaruHina Tragedy Day yang jatuh pada tanggal 7 Juli setiap tahunnya. Bagaimana? Silakan kasih tanggapan kalian melalui review, fave, follow, atau lebih baik semuanya sekaligus #plak

Suka bikin fic angst/tragedy? Ayo ikutan menyemarakkan Event NaruHina Tragedy Day 4th Year 2013! Untuk info lebih lengkap, silakan search author: NaruHina Annual Events.

.

.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


End file.
